


Вкусный. Слабый

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В городе Нацуме начинают пропадать люди</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вкусный. Слабый

Сжался, обхватив голову руками. С руки еще капала кровь, но Нацуме будто и не замечал, смотрел прямо перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами и дрожал.  
Они все едят людей. Все эти чертовы монстры. Он боялся их в детстве всякий раз, когда очередная тварь увязывалась за ним или облизывала, обдавая зловонным дыханием. Но его не съели, и он раньше никогда не видел, чтобы они кого-то съели, поэтому и перестал относиться к ним как к кошмару. Должен был, иначе сошел бы с ума.  
А они все едят людей. И с радостью сожрали бы и его. И Хиноэ ест людей. И Мисудзу, которому люди, наверное, и вовсе на один укус. И Бенио. И этот чертов кот, столько раз грозившийся сожрать его, но не воспринимавшийся всерьез.  
\- Нацуме! Нацуме! – в который уже раз позвал Нянко, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. – Что с тобой, Нацуме? Все будет хорошо, слышишь? У тебя кровь, перевязать надо. Хорошо, что не сильно, а то нас нашли бы по кровавому следу. Эй, слышишь?!..  
С тем же ужасом Такаши повернулся к телохранителю, понял, что тот ближе расстояния вытянутой руки, отшатнулся, выкрикнув:  
\- Не трогай меня!  
\- Эй, Нацуме. Ты чего? Это же я? – ошалел кот, снова попытался приблизиться. – Тебя так задело?..  
\- Монстр! Уйди! Не приближайся!  
Нянко, то ли осознавший смысл криков, то ли думающий, что его подопечный видит перед собой не его, нахмурился, попробовал снова:  
\- Нацуме, это я. Слышишь? – и, поняв, что ничего тот не слышит, подпрыгнул, треснул увесистой лапой дернувшегося мальчика по щеке. Нацуме опустил голову, пытался отдышаться, но, кажется, выглядел уже спокойнее.  
\- Уходи, - глухо попросил Такаши, не поднимая головы.  
\- И что ты без меня делать будешь? – нахмурился кот, его шерсть вздыбилась, голос уже не был похож на того забавного толстячка, гнусавившего «Я дома», теперь это были интонации Мадары.  
Нацуме, кажется, не слышал, или не реагировал на раздражители, полностью уйдя в себя, прокручивая, как он смог вляпаться в такое.  
Где-то неделю назад, утром, когда Такаши спускался к завтраку, к нему подошла взволнованная тетя, необычно бледная.  
\- Такаши-кун. Тут недавно девочка пропала. Я волнуюсь. Пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. Не задерживайся больше у друга допоздна, я буду волноваться. И дверь теперь запирай, хорошо? И по дороге в школу осторожнее, не разговаривай с незнакомцами.  
Надо сказать, больше всего Нацуме огорчила просьба не задерживаться у друга, и завладевший было им страх и жалость к пропавшей сменились раздражением, обеспокоенностью – он не мог не задерживаться у Танумы.  
\- Но у нас экзамены, - попытался протестовать Такаши. – Я мог бы… оставаться у него, если задержусь дотемна.  
И замер, боясь спугнуть, что выдал себя. Тетя расстроено поджала губы.  
\- Хорошо. Но тогда не забывай позвонить предупредить.  
\- Хорошо, - отозвался Такаши, не сумев сдержать улыбку. – Но вы тоже осторожнее, Токо-сан.  
Вечером, глядя на спину Танумы, казавшуюся такой широкой в белой школьной рубашке, Нацуме замер, так и не достав тетрадку. Подкрался.  
Канаме удивленно обернулся, когда Нацуме обнял его со спины, спрятав лицо где-то около лопаток. Такаши не часто проявлял свои чувства в открытую, обычно стеснялся, поэтому такие моменты были особенно ценны.  
\- Ты чего? – с улыбкой спросил Танума, поглаживая запястье Такаши. Тот глухо произнес:  
\- Где-то здесь пропала девушка. Вот я и подумал… Будь осторожнее. Пожалуйста.  
\- Это как-то связано с екаями? – предположил Танума, но Нацуме отрицательно помотал головой:  
\- Нет. Я не знаю… Но ты будь осторожнее. Хорошо? Если с тобой что-то случится – это будет страшнее любых екаев.  
О, их маленький город. Когда учителя на уроке предупредили уже о второй жертве, Нацуме задумался о том, что для их тихого места это действительно ужас. Тел не нашли, значит, еще оставалась надежда, что они живы.  
Вечером, после предупреждения, Нацуме не смог заставить себя уйти домой. Танума тоже очень волновался.  
\- Неужели ничего сделать нельзя? – спросил Канаме.  
\- Увы, но против людей я простой школьник… Да и для екаев отличаюсь только тем, что видеть их могу. Я бы очень глупо смотрелся, посылая против человека полчища кровожадных монстров. К тому же… Мы не знаем, кто это делает.  
Танума отвернулся, поджав губы, и Нацуме вдруг стало страшно – что, если Канаме решит поискать сам, что, если именно самый дорогой ему человек – следующий. От одной этой мысли захотелось на необитаемый остров. Чтобы только он, Танума, и нет в мире ни злых людей, ни их безнаказанной силы.  
Город изнывал от страха. И Нацуме отлично этот ужас понимал и разделял.  
Приглашение ему пришло пару дней назад, написанное символами, которые он прочитать не смог: пришлось звать сенсея – вдруг проклятие. Нянко раздраженно поцокал языком, лапой смял послание, ответив:  
\- Приглашение. Можно подумать, ты такой идиот, чтобы на это попасться.  
\- Приглашение?  
\- Ага. На праздник аякаши. Ты же знаешь, такой, где мы бухаем, пляшем и едим людей, которых на этот праздник пригласили.  
Шутка показалась Нацуме неудачной, впрочем, дураком он и правда не был, приглашение проигнорировал, а ночью снилось что-то жуткое, состоящее из плача, темноты, запаха крови и шепота «Это все на твоей совести». Утром от кошмаров осталось только смутное неприятное ощущение ужаса, которое можно было списать на происходящие в городе события.  
Вечером, когда Нацуме вернулся из школы, у порога его дома ждал лохматый екай. Казалось, его поросшие шерстью щеки раздвинулись в улыбке при виде вернувшегося школьника. Существо было Такаши чуть повыше колена, враждебности никакой не проявляло, и Нацуме остановился только потому, что оно перекрывало ему вход в дом. Екай, продолжая улыбаться, протянул к Нацуме лапы, мелкими коготками вниз и Такаши, уже с некоторой опаской, подставил ладони. Лапы были пусты, из них могло выпасть, допустим, несколько застрявших в шерсти ягод, но вдруг на ладони Нацуме беззвучно вывалился алый комок, еще важный от крови. Нацуме отшвырнул «подарок» еще даже не разобравшись, что именно оказалось в его руках. Существо, чьи лапы не запачкались вовсе, продолжая улыбаться, проскользнуло мимо школьника, остановилось шагах в пяти за ним, обернулось, поманило за собой. Нацуме ни о чем не думал – идти или нет, что там, мысли в голове разбежались, спутались, все тело сковал страх, он не мог даже подняться. Существо перестало улыбаться, покачало головой, словно устало от чего-то, и к Нацуме подошло уже высотой метра в два. Тогда только Такаши опомнился, вскочил, дернул ручку двери, но та оказалась заперта. Он думал о самом худшем, о том, что терзало город все это время, о пропавших подростках и аякаши, которые едят людей. Возвышающееся сейчас над ним чудовище казалось ему именно тем страшным монстром-людоедом.   
\- Сенсей! – задыхаясь, позвал Нацуме, пытаясь нащупать ключ, но, обернувшись, обнаружил монстра уже за своей спиной. – Сенсей!  
Пришлось бежать вдоль стены дома, подхватив сумку. К огромному облегчению из дома послышалось:  
\- Что опять?! Ну, если это какая-то ерунда!  
Теперь, когда Нацуме уже поверил в спасение и, как ему казалось, достаточно оторвался, его обхватили крепкие лохматые лапы, потащили назад. Такаши лихорадочно осматривался в поисках своего телохранителя, а потом мир вдруг заволокло этими шерстистыми лапами, и навалилась апатия. Всего несколько секунд – тело перестало сопротивляться, глаза сами собой закрылись, в голове воцарилась звенящая пустота.  
Нацуме показалось, что прошло несколько часов, потому что следующее, что он увидел – полутьма, совершенно чуждая. Мозг был еще слишком вялым, чтобы подумать, что его могло перенести сюда в доли секунды. Начали зажигаться огоньки кругом, постепенно сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, Нацуме понял, что он во дворце с высокими потолками, только вот окон здесь не было, а напротив, на небольшом возвышении кто-то, едва различимый в тех слоях богатого кимоно, в которое был завернут. Раздался женский голос, будто бы где-то под самым потолком.  
\- И в самом деле… Божественный запах. Как с таким запахом тебя до сих пор не съели?  
Кимоно на возвышении зашевелились, будто раскручивающаяся змея и, несмотря на то что голос был явно взрослый, из вороха ткани появилась девочка лет десяти. То есть, будь она человеком, ей наверняка можно было бы дать такой возраст.  
Нацуме попятился, но за спиной все еще стояло и грузно дышало – мягкое, опасное. Решил выждать, чтобы обмануть привратника.  
\- Мне рассказывали, будто ты очень добрый мальчик. Тогда в чем же дело? Не смог прочесть моего приглашения? И мне пришлось есть этот мусор, прибавивший мне всего пару лет возраста, о силе я и вовсе молчу… В тебе плещется сила. Даже глаза и волосы – цвета силы. И при этом ты не опаснее котенка.  
\- То… что мне принесли… - заговорил Нацуме. Он не хотел знать ответа, но необходимо было задать этот вопрос.  
\- Я поздно поняла, что ты можешь не понимать наших письмен. И больше ничего в голову не пришло, кроме как поделиться с тобой кусочком. Не волнуйся, мне нужна была только печень, остальное я отдала слугам. Но вот тебя я, пожалуй, съем полностью, чтобы не упустить ни крупицы твоей силы.  
Нацуме решил, что разговор окончен, попробовал обойти стража слева, снова был схвачен массивной лохматой ладонью, и на этот раз уже его сдавили так, что не вздохнуть. Маленькое существо спустилось со своего возвышения, зашелестев нетерпеливо к пойманному мальчику полами кимоно.  
А потом раздался хруст, сверху пролилось несколько капель, хватка ослабла и сквозь звон в ушах, с первым глотком воздуха, Нацуме услышал показавшееся знакомым рычание. Мадара загривком задевал потолок, стоял, ощерив пасть, с которой капала густыми каплями кровь. Тело стража заваливалось назад, и еще толком не опомнившемуся Такаши показалось, что у того отсутствовала голова.  
Нацуме вдруг сделался совсем ни на что не годен – его замутило так, что даже и бежать не мог, повалился на колени, схватившись одной рукой за рот, второй за живот.  
\- И что, песик? Думаешь, что сможешь мне противостоять? – удивилась маленькая женщина, однако не приближалась.  
\- Я не песик, - прорычал Мадара. – А ты, слабая тварь, пока еще не нажралась мяса. Так что еще как смогу!  
Рванулся к аякаши, та испуганно отступила, но Мадара подхватил с пола Нацуме той же окровавленной пастью и был таков.  
А по возвращении домой у Такаши и случилась истерика.  
Раньше екаи и аякаши были вроде тигров – опасные хищники, но людей они вроде ели только на словах и в легендах, а теперь…  
Нацуме снова затошнило, он оперся о стену, чуть ли не наощупь направился в ванную, включил воду. Его трясло, хотелось смыть с себя кровь. Было жутко, и в то же время в голове вертелось, что надо успеть до Токо-сан. Нет, не пойдет, сегодня нужно уйти ночевать к Тануме, потому что перед родными он не сможет изображать безмятежность. И перед Канаме тоже не сможет.  
Уже у бортика ванной упал на пол, взвыл, говоря это то ли телохранителю, то ли самому себе:  
\- Проклятый запах… Канаме ведь весь мной пропах. Его по этому запаху найти проще простого… А тут и вовсе все им провоняло. Их всех съедят, самых дорогих… Просто потому что они пахнут как я. Потому что все пропахло мной, и этот город, иначе бы она сюда не пришла.  
Нянко молча слушал у двери ванной, затем удрученно вздохнул:  
\- Ты как хочешь, но если попытаешься выйти из дома без меня – я сам тебе башку откушу.

В тот вечер Нацуме до случившегося, еще в школе сказал, что сразу после занятий пойдет домой, прийти потом к Тануме не обещал, так что Канаме и не ждал его.  
Звон колокольчика, какие обычно подвешивают летом на окно, послышался ночью, когда Танума уже несколько минут как выключил свет и лег спать. Парень приподнялся, прислушался, осмотрелся и замер – седзи в его комнату были приоткрыты, из этой щели на татами падали светящиеся мелкие лепестки. Звук тоже шел из коридора. Канаме спустился с кровати, осторожно приблизился и понял, что это все ему снится – за щелью между седзи вместо привычного коридора был сад с небольшим озером и карпами. У озера сидел Нацуме в ярко-красном кимоно, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева, с которого в комнату летели светящиеся лепестки. Пальцы Такаши будто в задумчивости водили по воде, сам он смотрел на луну.  
\- Нацуме, - осторожно позвал Канаме, коснувшись седзи. Вот ведь странно – давно перешли на такие личные отношения, а называть его по фамилии так и не отвык. Сам Нацуме-то давно называл его только «Канаме», а Танума упрямо звал его по фамилии.  
Такаши у декоративного пруда обернулся, улыбнулся, как он всегда это умел, приглашающее кивнул, и Тануме показалось, что он уже знает продолжение – он ступит за седзи и реальность растворится, на нем окажется такое же кимоно, только синее, он сможет видеть не только пруд, но и все то, что всегда мог видеть его самый дорогой человек.  
Ему не дали сделать за дверь ни шагу, а идиллия за ней вдруг зарябила, как отражение на воде. Танума с ужасом осознал, что его сон превращается в кошмар, а потом вдруг понял, что не спит – у его уха что-то влажно дышало, нечто огромное перекрыло ему выход, его хватка становилась все осязаемее, в то время как волшебный мир таял. Сначала откуда-то издалека, потом будто приближаясь, послышалось все разборчивее:  
\- Нацуме-доно прислал охранять вас.  
Танума успокоился, попятился. Мир за дверью растворился, из щели запахло гнилью, страхом, детскими кошмарами, с громким стуком она захлопнулась.  
\- Не выходите туда, - пытался втолковать замерший напротив двери Мисудзу, но не был уверен, что его слышат, хотя взгляд у человека, которым так дорожил Нацуме-доно, и стал уже более осмысленным. – Это ловушка. Она хочет выловить вас, а на вас поймать его. Потому что не может найти самого Нацуме-доно… Того мира нет. Пруд – прямая дверь к ней… Вы не слышите? А, не важно. У нас приказ охранять вас от нее. Сохранить до возвращения Нацуме-доно.  
Танума продолжал смотреть на дверь, ему почудилось что-то огромное напротив него, занимающее половину комнаты. Канаме вдруг показалось, что это невидимое, жуткое, пришло оттуда, из-за двери, когда хороший сон сменился кошмаром. Парень попятился, наткнулся на подоконник, ошалело глядя перед собой, но невидимая гора вдруг растворилась, вновь стало спокойно и тихо.

\- Итак, тебе нужна помощь, - подвел итог Матоба, отпивая из своей чашки. Чай Нацуме оставался нетронутым, взгляд – уверенный, прямой. С таким не просят. – Я ведь кошмарный экзорцист. Тот самый экзорцист. Я ведь убиваю твоих любимых аякаши.  
\- Пусть, - чуть кивнул Нацуме, не отводя упрямого взгляда. – Еще вы защищаете людей. Двое были съедены. Она на этом не остановится.  
\- О? Она угрожает твоим близким? – понял Сейджи, спокойно подперев щеку рукой. – Конечно, дело серьезное. Но почему ты обратился ко мне, а не к своему любимому экзорцисту Натори. Боишься за него, или у него кишка тонка против такого противника?  
Нацуме упрямо молчал, лицо не отразило ничего нового, оставаясь застывшей маской решимости.  
Совсем не хотелось рассказывать Матобе о монотонном «Абонент не отвечает или…», сменяющимся механическим «Вы дозвонились Натори Шуичи, можете оставить свое сообщение после гудка…». Незачем знать, как слушая раз за разом одно и то же и понимая, что Натори ему не найти, Нацуме трясло, сворачивало в узел, заставив сесть на пол на корточки и, всхлипывая, будто маленькому, размазывать по щекам слезы. И дело было даже не в том, что не осталось выбора.  
Как же хотелось прижаться к Тануме.  
Или остаться и провести обычный вечер дома, с опекунами. Просто быть не одному, чтобы кто-то хотя бы соврал, что все будет в порядке.  
\- Нацуме-кун, ты ведь мальчик взрослый. Понимаешь, что услуги экзорцистов тоже оплачиваются. В зависимости от сложности задания. И понимаешь, какую плату я потребую, раз это задание мне пытаешься дать ты. Я ведь не просто экзорцист, твоим делом займется лично глава клана Матоба, - Сейджи сложил ладони под подбородком, снова обдал Такаши своей самоуверенной улыбкой.  
\- Ну как? Готов взять ответственность за свою просьбу как взрослый? Сможешь расплатиться?  
В лице ничего не изменилось, Нацуме продолжал смотреть в глаза, когда ответил:  
\- Если вы намекаете на секс, то я отказываюсь. Деньги я, может, еще нашел бы. Но вы меня, кажется, не за того принимаете.  
\- Зачем мне деньги? – разочарованно вздохнул Матоба, откидываясь назад. – Но нет так нет. Жаль. Приятно было увидеться. Надеюсь, ты сможешь защитить своих близких и тебя не съедят.  
Сейджи с интересом наблюдал за реакцией на свои слова, но Такаши не сделал ничего, что должен был в этой ситуации – ни вышел, поставив точку в разговоре, ни изменился в лице, смущаясь или злясь, попытавшись уговорить и, когда это не удалось, смущенно согласившись на условия. Нет, Нацуме продолжал сидеть на месте, глядя все так же упрямо, только хмурясь чуть больше.  
Как знать, что он ответил бы пару месяцев назад, еще до Танумы. Расплатиться телом за спасение самых дорогих ему людей, которые из-за него же оказались в опасности? Нацуме пошел бы на это, выговаривая себе, что он это заслужил, что это – его наказание. Чувствовал бы себя и мучеником и шлюхой одновременно. Хотя как знать, может быть, ему сейчас казалось, что пару месяцев назад согласился бы, а на деле выплеснул бы в лицо главе клана его чай и ушел, хлопнув дверью, потом, конечно, кляня себя на чем свет стоит за эгоизм и ханжество.  
Но сейчас Нацуме знал – причина его отказа не гордость, не страх и не предубеждения. Причина отказа та же, по которой он впервые вынужден просить этого страшного человека об услуге – Танума. Как можно спать с другим, когда любишь его? Даже ради его спасения. Да и какое через это может быть спасение? Предательство ведь. Как вообще можно с кем-то спать после того, как буквально прошлой ночью ночевал у Канаме и еще помнил его запах, ощущение его внутри себя, плавные и нежные движения, лишенные агрессии или суетливости. Нацуме любил в этом все – горячую ладонь на его бедрах во время секса, нашептывание всяких глупостей на ухо, такой привычный поцелуй в висок, обычно в тот самый момент, когда Такаши кончал. Зная все это, секс с кем-то другим – отвратительное занятие. Просто потому, что это не Танума.  
\- Слишком большая плата за исполнение вашей прямой работы, - на секунду Нацуме отвел взгляд, но тут же снова впился в главу клана своими янтарными глазами. – Но я понимаю. Это не ваше задание, вы можете игнорировать его сколько угодно, это ведь вы…  
Матоба подумал на секунду, не хочет ли Нацуме подловить его на долге или чести, но Такаши кивнул, словно бы соглашаясь на условия, вслух же произнес:  
\- Давайте по-другому. Вы же понимаете, я мальчик… - прилагательного подобрать от волнения не смог, отмахнулся, - я так не могу, вот что. Зато можете вы. Кроме того, я здесь, в вашем доме в полном вашем распоряжении. Так что давайте вот как… Сделайте это насильно, - выдержал небольшую паузу и даже взгляд снова отвел, но, кажется, специально, хоть и покраснел, - если сможете. Вы взрослый мужчина, выше меня, сильнее… Конечно, сильнее, меня ведь даже одноклассники сильнее…  
Не удержал прорвавшуюся во взгляд грусть – вспомнился Танума, помогающий ему с тяжелыми вещами и так искренне радующийся его почти детской злости на это.  
\- То есть, ты у нас мальчик хороший и роль проститутки тебе не подходит, как бы щедро за это не платили. Но если ты жертва – все в порядке, - подвел итог Матоба, прикидывая. Нацуме кивнул:  
\- Так и есть. Только одно «но». Вы попытаетесь. Если не получится справиться с школьником ниже и слабее вас – значит плату вы упустили, уж простите. Но я не уйду отсюда, пока не выпустите. И заявлять никуда не буду, конечно… Хотя это и бесполезно.  
Пришел черед Матобы смотреть на него внимательно своим огненным глазом. Подвох был понятен сразу, но само условие разжигало в Сейджи инстинкты хищника. Тем более что Нацуме сам сказал – не уйдет, пока его не отпустят. То есть, его можно держать тут сутками, а круглосуточно Такаши уж точно не сможет оказывать сопротивления.  
Матоба ничего не ответил – встал, обошел лаковый стол. Нацуме даже головы в его сторону не повернул, так и сидел напряженно глядя перед собой, поэтому Сейджи сел рядом, потянулся одновременно заправить прядку волос за ухо и мазнуть губами в шею, но Такаши будто ожил, уклонился, тоже пока без особого рвения, будто какая-нибудь девица, стряхивающая ухаживания нахального юнца. Тогда Сейджи улыбнулся и перешел в настоящее наступление – одним броском повалил гостя на пол, навалился сверху, прижав руки над головой Нацуме. Успел еще мельком подумать «И правда слабый школьник. На что он надеялся?» прежде чем получил острым коленом в живот. Нацуме выкрутился, смог выбраться. Матоба, разозлившись, решив, что «еще не все!» потянулся поймать за поясницу, но в следующее мгновение еще горячий чай обжег ему щеку, дымящимися брызгами осел на плечо. Такаши, сидя с пустой чашкой напротив него, все еще выглядел решительно. Матоба осторожно коснулся ожога на щеке, на Нацуме глянул холодно, сухо приказал:  
\- Убирайся.  
И это не было похоже на заключение соглашения.

\- Я рада, что ты пришел сам, - демонесса выглядела уже ровесницей Нацуме, губы и подбородок перепачканы в крови, у пьедестала – снова тело. Девушка лет тринадцати-четырнадцати, развороченная грудная клетка. Такаши передернуло – если бы он пришел раньше… Если бы он сдался сразу.  
Перед сенсеем просто положил тетрадку. Тот понял, обиженно отвернулся. Он был единственным, с кем Нацуме попрощался. Улизнул из дома, пока опекуны еще не вернулись. Проигнорировал сообщение на автоответчике от Канаме. Не попрощался не потому, что не хотел их видеть, просто боялся, что не сможет решиться, если их увидит. Не сможет быть настолько эгоистичным, чтобы забрать себя у них. У Токо-сан и Шигеру-сан, на закате жизни оставшихся без детей, чей быт так скрасил дальний родственник, к которому они были добры все это время. К Канаме, который пусть понимал не все, но принимал таким, какой он есть, и для него Нацуме несомненно тоже был таким – самым-самым, единственным.  
«Все из-за меня. И те люди погибли из-за меня. И близкие мои в постоянной опасности по моей вине. Хватит. Со мной вместе исчезнет и опасность для них и их проблемы… Именно поэтому бабушка и мама не прожили долго. Не смогли нести этот крест».  
Сам прошел в зал, подошел ближе, стараясь не смотреть на облизывающую пальцы девушку.  
\- Ты так несравненно слаще пахнешь, будто после пресного риса вдруг подали мраморную говядину… Я съем тебя целиком. Даже ногтей и волос не оставлю. Иди сюда.  
Нацуме колебался, думая о том, что назавтра объявят о новой жертве местного маньяка, представляя заплаканное лицо Токо-сан, старающегося держаться Канаме, который, конечно, метаться будет даже хуже, чем Такаши в этот последний день.  
Его перехватили полы алого кимоно, взвившиеся словно живые, подтащили к демону, на возвышение, посадили напротив, скрутившись лентами на руках. Нацуме, впрочем, даже и не думал уже сопротивляться. Аякаши одной рукой погладила его щеку, второй неловко расстегивала пуговицы школьной рубашки.  
\- Сначала глаза. Люди могут жить без глаз, поэтому сначала я съем твои глаза. Надеюсь, они такие же вкусные, как и красивые. Как леденцы. Потом уши… Пальцы по одному. Одна девушка умерла от боли еще до того, как я добралась до ее сердца, так что я съем твое сердце еще живым, как только пойму, что ты кончаешься. А потом доем остальное, пока еще свежее… Но пока ты жив, я буду откусывать от тебя по кусочку и начну с глаз.  
Рука на щеке Нацуме вцепилась в кожу когтями, давящим движением приблизилась к глазнице, и Такаши не сдержался – зажмурился, попытался закрыться, но полы кимоно все еще держали.  
А потом тело аякаши вдруг дернулось, хватка ослабла, послышалось болезненное шипение и Нацуме отчаялся открыть глаза. У врага из спины, под лопаткой, торчала стрела с офудой на оперении, а сзади возвышалось что-то белое, лохматое, с которого в следующее мгновение соскочил, вот чудо, Канаме. Смахнул полы кимоно словно насекомых, подхватил Нацуме поперек талии, заставил вскочить и отбежать подальше, зачем-то прижал его лицом к себе, не давая поворачиваться.  
\- Теперь ты, - послышался голос Матобы, заставивший Нацуме вздрогнуть. – Обещание есть обещание, но она обездвижена всего на несколько секунд. Не играй с ней, она опасна.  
Послышалось рычание Мадары, а затем – мерзкий, неприятный, чавкающий хруст. Екаи едят людей, подумалось Нацуме. А еще екаи едят екаев, которые ели людей.  
Он обмяк, ноги больше не держали, навалился на Тануму, но тот удержал. Нацуме перехватил полы его рубашки и безнадежно, но в то же время с таким облегчением, заплакал в голос.

\- Когда ты был моим другом, я думал, что раз ты хочешь оставлять свои проблемы при себе – так тому и быть. В конце концов, я кто? Просто друг. Ты, может, и открылся-то мне случайно. Но не теперь, Нацуме. Я не знаю, почему я должен тебе такие элементарные вещи объяснять. Встречаться с кем-то и дружить – небо и земля. Я не имел права вмешиваться в твою жизнь, когда ты был просто друг. Но сейчас твоя жизнь – это и моя жизнь. Понимаешь? Теперь ты не имеешь права ею разбрасываться и думать, что кому-то будет лучше, если ты пропадешь. Не будет. Лучше пусть меня сожрут, чем тебя потерять, - вздохнул, закончив обрабатывать перекисью царапины на щеке Такаши. Тот молча покорно слушал. Опекуны еще не вернулись, поэтому можно было общаться нормально, зато Матоба не решился войти в дом Нацуме, думая, что семья там. Или не захотел. А может, просто все еще обижался. Тем лучше – Такаши не хотелось говорить с ним. Лучше уж потом. – Да ты и сам все это понимаешь… Не надо решать все в одиночку. Если бы Понта не предупредил, что тогда получилось бы?.. Не мне тебя отчитывать. Наверняка и сам себе всякого напридумывал. Но, пусть я пока могу их видеть только в их собственном мире, - Танума осторожно, с нежностью погладил оцарапанную щеку Такаши, склонил голову набок, улыбнулся. – Хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что ты больше не один… Хорошо?  
Нацуме закусил губу, кивнул, опустил голову, потому что по щекам снова побежали крупные слезы, но теперь ничего, теперь можно было быть слабым.


End file.
